


She Keeps Me Warm

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura suddenly wrapped her arms around Marin in a fierce, full-body hug, lips pressed against Marin’s neck.  “I’d die for you.  I would.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for [twfemslash week](http://twfemslash.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Inspired by this prompt: **Laura/Marin** \--Marin Morrell and Laura Hale college!au roommates.
> 
> It got a little bittersweet at the end because of what we know for the future, but let's disregard canon! Jeff Davis does it all the time!
> 
> Title from "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert.

Marin woke to the sunlight pouring in through the slats in the blinds and her cell phone alarm blaring from her dresser. She was usually an early riser; she liked to greet the day with energy and fierce motivation. But it was a Sunday. She spent all of the day before back in Beacon Hills, restocking shelves and refilling water bowls for her brother with _no pay_ except for half a sandwich at Subway, and the drive back to campus was nearly four hours. She didn't get back to her bed until three in the morning, and to top it off, Laura was already sleeping like the dead, so she couldn't sneak in a cuddle without getting sleep-kicked.

Marin muttered into her pillow, which smelled stale from sleeping on it without a shower first, and rolled over. Her muscles ached from shelving all day prior—no matter how much Alan trained her, kept her on her toes with running and lifting, she still felt the burn after a hard day’s work. 

“Phone, why are you so far away?” She whined, groping blindly for her still-chiming cell.

“Isn't someone chipper this morning?”

Marin rolled over, her shoulders sore against the lumpy mattress, to see Laura peering in from the hallway. She quietly stepped into the room and closed the door behind her with barely a sound, cutting off the low bustle of students returning to their dorms after going home for the long weekend. Laura had a plastic shopping bag looped around her elbow and a to-go box in her hand, coffee cup balanced precariously on the lid. Marin smiled, half-burying her face back in her pillow. “You look nice.”

Laura always looked nice, but on this particular morning, she looked positively edible in one of Marin’s personal favorite ensembles—her fuzzy red sweater that she’d had since her freshman year of high school, a red and yellow wool skirt that kept her warm in the fall and winter, and, as always, her scuffed black boots over a pair of Marin’s thick wool socks. 

“Did you wear that just for me?” Marin teased, stretching her back carefully and straightening her calf to avoid a cramp. She finally reached her cell phone, knocking her chemistry textbook to the floor in the process.

“You bet I did,” Laura answered cheerfully. “I thought you deserved to wake up to something sweet. Something familiar.” She opened the to-go box, and the warm, buttery smell of pancakes wafted into the room.

Marin groaned. “Oh my god, you brought pancakes, too? Look at you. I’m supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around.”

Laura gave her a soft smile and knelt down on the floor next to Marin’s bed to give her a good-morning peck on the lips. Her hair and makeup were done but they revealed the little cracks and smudges that Marin adored about Laura—her eyeliner was messier on the left eye because she was too impatient to do both of them carefully, and her hair was mussed, the baby strands tangled around her tiny gold hoop earrings. “You’re always taking care of me. Let me do something for you, okay?”

Marin sat up slowly, grimacing as her hips and shoulders protested, and Laura grabbed her own pillow from her bed and propped it behind Marin. The heater in their tiny dorm room clanked behind Marin’s head, but the room was toasty and dry, a perfect respite from the damp chill outside. “But I like doing things for you. That’s sort of my job.”

It wasn't her job yet, but it would be someday. Marin was used to full moons, dangerous instincts, and long-distance pack problems, but she wasn't used to their budding relationship. She loved every second of it, but the new push-pull, the togetherness of it all, was something she never learned during her emissary training in high school, and it was scary realizing that she needed Laura as much as Laura needed her.

Laura kicked off her boots and grabbed the box of pancakes and the coffee. She settled next to Marin on the mattress and snuggled into her quilts. Talia gave both Laura and Marin handmade family heirloom quilts before they went off to the university together a year prior, and Marin’s heart beat like a jackhammer when Talia placed them in her arms—pack heirlooms were only handed down to their children and their mates. 

Laura gave Marin a fork and kept one for herself. She balanced the coffee in the cradle of her crossed legs. “Sometimes I just like it when you’re my girlfriend. _Just_ my girlfriend, not my emissary.” Laura was still cheerful, but she looked at Marin through lowered lashes, gauging her response. She took a sip of hot coffee and passed the cup to Marin.

Marin knew what she meant. They grew up together, spent every minute of their happy childhoods together, watched Talia and Alan work side by side as friends and confidants. Laura knew she wanted to go away for her studies—she was going into education administration, a field not usually chosen by werewolves, but a reliable job nonetheless. It would hone her leadership skills for when she became alpha. And Marin knew her career path since she was a little girl. Emissaries usually had a college degree in a field of their focus, and since Marin was interested in warding off anything that could hurt her pack (especially her Laura), she decided to study chemistry. 

But when Talia and Alan approached the subject of Marin becoming the emissary to Laura’s future pack, it was a shock to nobody but Laura and Marin. They were mates through and through—there was no doubt about it. But the weight of their relationship never hit them until they moved into a dorm room together and it felt absolutely, one-hundred percent perfect.

Marin rested her head on Laura’s shoulder, and Laura kissed her hair. “Can’t I be both all the time?”

Laura giggled and carefully wrapped her arm around Marin. “Come here, sit closer. I’ll rub these knots out of your back.”

Marin grabbed the coffee cup and took a sip, the heat running through veins like syrup. She sighed as Laura’s hands kneaded at her back, and she felt a jolt between her legs at the soft, sure touches.

“I have a little secret of my own, you know,” Laura whispered, breath tickling Marin’s ear. “I can never stop being your alpha. Even though I’m not the alpha yet, I can feel it coming. It makes me want to be with you all the time. Keep you out of trouble.”

“Too bad I’m such a little troublemaker,” Marin laughed, but it turned into a groan as Laura dug in deeper with her elbow, hitting all the right spots on Marin’s back. 

Laura suddenly wrapped her arms around Marin in a fierce, full-body hug, lips pressed against Marin’s neck. “I’d die for you. I would.”

Marin was startled for a moment at the ferocity of her words, but she soon relaxed into Laura’s grip, letting her ride out her instincts. It didn't happen often, but sometimes the reality of the future would set Laura on edge, make her anxious and protective. Marin was her future mate and emissary, her most trusted partner and most loyal confidant. If they lost each other, they’d be lost forever.

“You won’t have to. We’re going to be fine,” Marin murmured, reaching back to stroke Laura’s hair. “We’ll be fine.”

Laura’s breathing relaxed, and she leaned back, plopping the box of pancakes in Marin’s lap. “I hunted these down for you, so you better show your appreciation and eat.”

They both laughed and dug into their meal, one of many they’d share in that tiny room, just two regular college girls who loved each other too much.


End file.
